


Of Anchors and Ropes.

by RakyKiki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, a little bit angst I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakyKiki/pseuds/RakyKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was just a boy when he first fell in love,<br/>completely unawareof the stars above."</p>
<p>A little poem about Harry Styles and Louis Tomlison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Anchors and Ropes.

  
  
_He was just a boy when he first fell in love,_   
_completely unaware of the stars above._

_“Oops”, “Hi” and then everything changed,_   
_a pair of blue eyes threw his heart in the flames._

_Voice of an angel and smile of a child,_   
_since the first day they’ve harried his mind._

_An hug and a kiss and then all of their souls,_   
_that’s what have made their hearts go solo._

_Their forbidden love have to be hidden,_   
_never together in front of the people._

_A boy with the bread and one with the beard,_   
_you can’t do anything, their screams will be heard._

_They will be together no matter what,_   
_because they are strong and so it’s their love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in the One Direction fandom and in the Larry fandom! Let me know what you think about it! I really appreciate all types of comments as long as they are respectful :)
> 
> [The image is not mine, I only added the text.]


End file.
